What Did You Do?
by CosmicDocuments
Summary: Naruto and his AI Sakura come face to face with Xytan 'Jar Wattinree while holding Thel 'Vadamee as a hostage. A deal is made that causes Naruto and Xytan into a vicious battle of epic proportions. However, an unexpected accident happens in the climax of the fight which sends both opponents spiraling into.. somewhere else. (The OC is Xytan due to him not being a listed character.)


**A:N (As much as I want to own Naruto or Halo.. I don't. Also don't think of this as a one-shot because to be honest it's more of an introduction to an interesting dynamic duo that I wanted to convey as well as the fact that it will be a very valid start into most of the fanfics I will write in the future starring the duo. I personally had a blast writing this and I hope you all enjoy the idea I get from this one chapter. Please read and have fun, and please review on what you thought was interesting! Until then ta ta!)**

Title: What Did You Do?

No one else could take this mission, no one else was able to. He was what you called 'proficient'. The guy who was able to get things done, no questions asked. They always questioned him, their reverie no larger than an elephant in a box. "How did you do it?" It was always a matter of interest, and he gave them an answer each and every time. As with each answer they were always left with awe. Like they believed him to be more than a soldier, more than a man. More than a God. But he however, believed himself to be.. someone special.

Here's why.

"Sakura, reconnaissance. What am I seeing?" He heard the higher pitch voice reverberate into his ears, the matter of fact tone not going unnoticed by him.

"Enemy targets, twenty of them. You know if you took out that sniper rifle of yours and actually surveyed them yourself, I'm quite sure you could see them." His deep voice chuckled at her attitude whilst taking out his weapon. He noticed that they were all Sangheili. Kind of convenient considering he was on a whole planet called "Sanghelios". However unlike all of the others stations he scouted, what was very peculiar about this station was that it was full of Zealot class Sangheili and above. But what stood out from even all of them was a Sangheili that towered over all of the fully matured Sangheili. It was an Elite above Elites it seemed.

He had worn silver battle armor that was covered with golden Forerunner glyphs decorating the assumption that he was quite literally the big deal.

"Sakura, who is that in the silver armor?" His AI hummed a tune before pulling up a profile into his HUD. It gave him a background as well as a picture up close of who he was referring to.

"He goes by the name Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. He's an Imperial Admiral among the Covenant, the first and most prominent of their empire. He is directly under the Prophet Hierarchs in the Chain Of Command. However, most Covenant revere him as more of a leader than the Prophets themselves. He's never been defeated in battle, never failed any task, and he's never been wrong in his entire military career. And get this; the Prophets fear for how famous he is among the Covenant. So they exiled him to lead the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose. He now guards only fringes of vast territory possessed by the Covenant Empire." The look on the man's face gave her a sigh.

"You want to fight him now don't you Naruto?" Naruto grinned at her question as he kept scouting out the Sangheili presence.

"No.. What makes you say such a thing Babydoll?"

"You have that look in your eyes, and that stupid smile. You only get like that when you're antsy to fight a strong opponent." She sighed and he raised his eyebrows before shrugging.

"I can't say you're wrong.. Which makes me wonder how I'm going to do this." Naruto had been doing recon for the UNSC for about a year on Sanghelios because he was the only one who was willing to take the mission. No one else was crazy enough to stay on a planet ran by the most effective soldiers the Covenant could produce. Okay maybe that was a lie, all Spartans were crazy enough to volunteer for this mission. However, Halsey was the one who recommended him to perform this task. Even though she clearly favored John more out of all of the Spartan IIs. However she wouldn't dare say such a thing.

Naruto knew that he possessed a quality that all Spartans couldn't copy, not even John. The lucky son of a gun. What Naruto possessed was the willingness to perform the most suicidal tasks that even a Spartan III would gawk at. Hence why he requested to go on this mission alone, save having Sakura here with him.

Although Naruto wasn't like the others, not in the way that he was 11"3 in height. Because to be honest that's pretty crazy even for the regular seven foot spartan II. Naruto grew to such a height that was inconceivable to a scientist's comprehension. They ran tests on him, weighed him, measured him. Took blood samples, sperm samples, and put him through every known exam that there was possible. After they were sufficed with how much they knew about him, they suited him up and sent him into missions. This was how he got into this predicament, he was too good, as well as too suicidal.

Being on Sanghelios has influenced Naruto quite a bit. To the point that he customized his armor to take on an appearance fitting of a Sangheili's traditional form. He named his armor's customization 'Helioskrill'. He painted it black, with white colored accents. His visor was a shining silver as well, he knew as well that this would either bring fear to his enemies, or disrespect. Either way it fitted for how he worked through each mission. He even sent pictures to the UNSC and they either sighed or cheered him on.

Cortana herself approved of it actually while his AI Sakura sighed at his antics. In his Helioskrill armor he was 11 feet and 7 inches tall, much to the delight of Dr. Halsey, she always connected everything to John, not that Naruto was jealous, but at least give his badassery some credit you know?

Speaking of badassery.

"I'm gonna walk up there and duel him." If Sakura was a physical form who also took to sipping a beverage then she would've spat it out in disbelief just now. However she gave a simple and _not_ so very dramatic (note the sarcasm) gape of the mouth. Her expression was so incredulous that he _almost_ felt like an idiot.

"The Sangheili are an honorary people, if I challenged him in front of all of the Zealots and Field Marshalls then he would _have_ to accept. If he didn't he would either lose all of the respect he had from his fellow Sangheili or they would just attempt to gun me down on sight." Naruto summarized as Sakura still gaped at his idiocy.

"Naruto! Are you stupid?! If you just walked up there into their station acting like a pea-brain in what you're wearing then you're gonna get shot! Or worse, absolutely massacred!" Naruto simply shrugged while surveying the giant Sangheili. It seemed he was talking to a golden armored Elite, who was significantly shorter than the Imperial Admiral, but then again what could you do? Xytan was born with stupidly blessed genetics. Naruto himself couldn't talk since he actually survived the augmentations and gained a significant height advantage in comparison to his fellow Spartans.

The gold armored elite walked off and outside of the station, and seemed to be heading toward his direction.

It was his lucky day.

"Hey, maybe I won't have to. With the way Xytan was talking to this certain Sangheili I would expect him to be an up and comer. I'll just take him hostage and force Xytan to fight me, or I'll just execute his precious friend here." Naruto said with a genius improvisation as the Elite stepped closer and closer.

"Okay.. but how will you escape if he doesn't go for it? Hell, even if he goes for it?" Sakura asked, doubt still in her digitally coded mind. Naruto just shrugged.

"I could plant explosions in separate parts of the area, it'll distract them while I use my invisibility cloak to sneak away." Sakura sighed right as Naruto noticed the golden armored Sangheili pop up on his motion sensor. Naruto immediately activated his cloak as the Elite walked past him. Naruto snuck up behind the Sangheili and knocked him out easily with a blow to the back of his head. It was so much fun being an augmented supersoldier who was a few feet taller than your opponent. It made knocking out people so much easier. Naruto then grabbed and hauled the unconscious golden Sangheili onto his shoulder and snuck away from the Covenant Base.

Naruto took the Elite to a secret hideout to where he was gonna wake him up, the hideout being a cave not far from the Covenant Station. How they never found him he didn't know. Naruto made sure to bind the Elite with energy cuffs, courtesy of reverse engineered Covenant technology. So far Naruto had been upgrading all of his gear, as well as adding some new things to his arsenal ever since he took the year-long mission on Sanghelios. As for food and water, Naruto had to scrounge up his own rations half of the time when the UNSC wasn't able to deliver him things due to the complications of actually making a drop nearby his location.

Either way he was still alive, so that says a lot.

"How should I wake him?" Naruto asked as he glanced over at the peacefully slumbering alien, who snored. Huh, how about that.

Sakura shrugged at his question from her position on his chip, which was now dejected from his helmet.

"You could slap him, plug his nose, or maybe even splash water on him.. There's a lot of options here." It was actually kind of entertaining to the AI, they had a valuable target in their secret cave hideout, and instead of interrogating him like any sane soldier Naruto instead wanted to wake him up to take him as a hostage so that he could trade him off to fight the biggest and baddest of the badass Sangheili army. Even though it was really insane, and she absolute LOVED his insane actions, sometimes she had to wonder if-

"-ckling him?" That brought her out of her thoughts as Naruto looked at her from under his silver visor.

"Wait, what did you say?" She must've really been deep in thought because she swore it sounded like he said-

"What I was saying was, how about I start tickling him?" The utmost seriousness he had toward that question sent her gaping like a dried up fish.

"Are Sangheili even ticklish? This could actually be some valuable research here.." Sakura chose that moment to palm her face as she watched her gigantic Spartan kneel in front of the cuffed up Sangheili.

"You're seriously going to try and tickle a Sangheili. A Sangheili _Shipmaster_ at that?" Her disbelief was endless at the rate that this turn was taking.

Naruto simply shrugged.

"It seems like the only viable option." Sakura made a very anime-like facefault at the answer. Why was he trying to break her coding so badly? Why couldn't she just be an AI who had a more sane Spartan? Then again, Naruto was the one that created her, she wouldn't be suffering like this if his genius but ironically stupid brain hadn't come up with forging her.

"D-do you realize what you just said? You think the only way to wake up one of the _most_ deadly warriors the galaxy has ever _seen_ is to tickle him. Pardon my French, Japanese, and English but are you fucking psychotic?" The moment the words left her, she knew the answer to her own question as she could quite literally feel the cocky grin coming from within his visor.

"Took you long enough to notice Princess. I was afraid that I messed up your coding for a second." His chuckle made her smile but she believed he didn't notice as she covered it up to palm her face in exasperation. Although he secretly did, nothing could ever get away from those beautiful ocean blue eyes of his.

"Okay. Since you're so stupidly committed to your asinine ways of waking this big guy up, or I guess little guy in comparison to you.. I'll have to inform you that most if not all Sangheili are very sensitive to the touch of their sides, armpits, and their neck. I'd recommend where you believe his love handles would be like on a human body. Except entirely Sangheili and well, deadlier. That's where I'd start." She sighed and Naruto smirked before cracking his knuckles and stalking closer to the snoring Elite.

Then he did it.

Naruto tickled the Sangheili Shipmaster.

It was actually a very simple task really, he dug into the Elite's sides like it was Play-Doh, he fumbled around with the sensitive and surprisingly soft flesh as he heard the angelic Sangheili laughter that was the commodity of their people.

"Wort! Wort Wort! WoRT! WORT WORT WORT! WORT! WORT!" Ah, it pays to enjoy the little things.

Naruto could easily tell that the Sangheili was awake, and decided to tickle him some more, much to the plight of his AI who watched from the side with an exasperated expression.

Only then had Naruto stopped once the Sangheili was about to die from laughing so much, he swore the Sangheili's cheeks were turning purple, this delighted the sadistic Spartan who watched the Sangheili catch his breath.

"Get your hands off of me you filthy Demo-" The Sangheili inspected Naruto from head to toe, only to realize that Naruto wasn't just a Demon, no. He was something else.

"You're the Devil!" Naruto smirked at the declaration as he spectated the Elite scrounge to his feet. It gave him enough pause to think about this particular topic. He noticed that the Covenant had an interesting way of identifying the enemies to their cause, by relating them to beings 'unholy' or those who don't practice all of their religious sacraments. The terms usually went from "Imps" to describe Marines and ODSTs while "Demons" described his fellow Spartans. However, the most curious thing was that there were whispers among Covenant individuals who knew of someone more powerful, more fearsome than any Covenant soldier believed to be possible. The whispers of the one and only true "Devil" to their holy ways.

The description of this Devil was depicted as a being who stood heads and tails taller than any soldier they could produce, a Devil who possessed the strength of a dozen Sangheili, the intelligence greater than that of all of the Prophets combined, a silver tongue useful for persuasion at the most impossible of situations, and a willpower so superlative he would trounce even the most devoted of their cause. He was named "Devil" because every "Imp" and every "Demon" couldn't compare to him, not even in a thousand generations.

"So, you know of me? I'm flattered." His deep voice spoke in slow and soft tones as he stomped intimidatingly toward his Sangheili hostage. The Elite positioned himself in a battle ready stance, as much as he could anyways. Damn these energy cuffs.

"Everyone knows of your reputation Devil. It has been the topic for years." The disdain in his voice was as clear as his golden armor, the forlorn he held for Naruto made him smirk. His myth, or legend was it?- Was spread like a wildfire for all of the soldiers to hear. There was even word out that the "Devil" was used as an Urban Legend to either scare the children into joining the Covenant army, or to motivate already trained members to combat the "Devil". However some fully matured adults still feel fear for whenever they heard mention of the supposed "Devil".

"Then you know what I'm capable of. And since you know what I can do to a whole army of you Sangheili with your weapons wielded, your armor shielded, and your fear staved by all of you outnumbering me.. I want you to predict what could happen to a single cuffed, all by himself Sangheili with nowhere to go, no one to hear him scream, and no one to notice your existence gone." The words drove this Elite cold to the core, the merciless tongue on this Spartan- no this Devil was as fearsome as the tales have been told.

The fear from his presence drove this Elite to his knees as he tilted his head downwards in pursuit. The cave seemed to get colder even with the sun blazing up from above and beyond its contents. Naruto knelt down as much to his level as possible as he tilted the Sangheili's head back upwards to look him into his soulless silver visor.

"Now tell me, what is your name?" The Sangheili looked up into the soulless visor, with regret that seemed to double over a dozen lifetimes.

"Thel 'Vadamee."

* * *

When it came to approaching the Covenant station, it was actually pretty simple and without conflict much to the curiosity of Naruto and Sakura.

"You'd think they would be more on guard for Zealot class and above Sangheili." Sakura commented, causing a snort to be heard from their prisoner as the Spartan glanced down at him.

"Why would we? This is our home world Sanghelios. You're the first person who has managed to infiltrate it, let alone survive on it for this long on our planet." Naruto shrugged even though Thel was facing forward, inching ever so closely to the station.

"What can I say? I've been named your Devil for a reason. I'm sure I could've stay hidden even longer if I didn't want to fight Xytan so badly." Thel widened his eyes at the declaration. The Devil versus the Legendary Imperial Admiral? He would be lying if he said it didn't sound interesting but a fight like that would be catastrophic.

"You plan to duel our Imperial Admiral? That's why you chose to reveal yourself like this?" A noncommittal nod was his answer as Thel kept widening his eyes.

Things were about to start getting serious.

Naruto banged loudly on the covenant doors, which alerted every single Sangheili presence to the scene. That's when the doors opened to reveal a Covenant squad posted in front of the door. Fuel Rods, Carbines, and Beam Rifles in hand. However what stood behind the squad was an even bigger Sangheili, the alien that Naruto wanted to see.

He couldn't contain his excitement enough.

"What is the meaning of this? Thel is that you?" Xytan had stepped forward toward the hostage and halted right when he noticed who held one of his prized Shipmasters.

"The Devil." The growl didn't go unnoticed to all of his surrounding compatriots as everyone took a peek at the Imperial Admiral. That's when they saw it, righteous fury all in the expression of their behemoth of a leader.

"My reputation proceeds me as usual. Say, I don't really feel like killing young Thel over here so let's make a deal yeah?" Naruto taunted as he took out an energy dagger courtesy of Thel himself. He placed the dagger to the Sangheili's throat much to everyone's plight.

"A deal with the Devil. Such an absurdity, how will we know you would uphold any bargain you offered?" Xytan questioned right before he heard something that he didn't think he would. It started off as a quiet chuckle to only which Thel could hear, but then it rose higher and higher in volume to reveal uproarious laughter.

"You're stalling for time. You better order those snipers to back off before I actually get serious about killing him." Naruto warned tightening the dagger to Thel's throat, the gesture leaving burning marks on his dark skin. The Imperial Admiral growled at being read so easily, right before he did as he was told. A simple command and the four marksmen positioned around the area were left halting their fire before growling and stalking back to view the encounter.

"The thing about a question like that is that you don't actually know. But it's better than soiling your honor isn't it? Unless you're afraid to face the Devil.. Mr. Legendary Imperial Admiral." The inclination was coy and the Zealots looked to Xytan to see him glare before chuckling confidently.

"You know my rank, my name, and my status to the Covenant. You must also know that I've never lost a battle before. You really think you can beat me Devil?" Xytan questioned stepping forward as Naruto was about to do the same right before he raised a hand for Xytan to stop.

"I'll have you know, I've never lost to anyone either. I've won every fight, every game, and have overcome everything that's been thrown at me in my whole career. I'm not worried, however you didn't let me set the terms for our duel." The frown marred Xytan's silver and gold helmeted face for a second before he nodded. That immediate instant gave the Sangheili confirmation to form a circle around the three individuals. Naruto let Thel's energy cuffs loose as he beckoned him to watch the fight.

"If I win, you surrender the entire Covenant Fleet to the UNSC. However, if you win I'll surrender all of the UNSC's weak-points as well as other information that I have. Also, don't say you can't do such a thing. The Prophets fear your fame for a reason. You better use it." Naruto said and Xytan hummed in response before nodding his agreement much to the shock to his fellow Sangheili.

"I have been told that most of the Covenant view me as supreme leader, despite myself not entirely believing so. I will comply to these terms. It's not every day you get to do battle with the Devil." Xytan said, shifting into a practiced battle stance as Naruto did the same.

"Sangheili brothers! Use this fight as a way to improve, study up on the moves used here. Because when I win, you may have to fight a Demon in the future." Xytan said and the Sangheili roared in delight. Naruto sighed at the Imperial Admiral right before he blurred and sent a right hook into the Sangheili's face.

The shock was evident to the audience as well as his opponent as all roars ceased to see Xytan take another hit to the face from the Devil's left hand, however silence seemed to overtake even that and replace its previous quiet setting as Naruto kicked Xytan away from him. The kick successfully launched Xytan into the air and a few feet from Naruto's position, sending the Elite rolling and fumbling into the ground. Dirt kicked up from the heavy fall as Xytan rubbed at his head.

'_He's fast, strong, and exceptionally skilled. If Xytan wants to win he may have to give it his all._' Thel thought from the side as he spectated the bout. He was beginning to fear for his superior's well being as Xytan stood up shakily right before steadying himself.

Xytan smiled right before he charged the Spartan. Naruto saw this and went to dodge Xytan but instead was met with a high flying knee much to his surprise. Naruto then saw Xytan's fist fly toward him and he dodged, but it was instead feinted to an elbow, the limb flying into his silver visor and knocking his head to the side as Xytan lifted him up and threw him to the other side of the circle. Naruto flipped in midair to land on all fours like a predatory tiger. Once he landed he began to inspect his opponent who huffed confidently which set his adrenaline ablaze.

'_Not bad._' Naruto summarized as he went to grin maniacally. Naruto didn't speak as the rush started to kick in, Naruto then sped up even more and sprinted as fast as he could to bash the Imperial Admiral. Xytan couldn't react fast enough while Naruto shoved a fist into his silver and golden glyphed torso, the onslaught continued as Naruto kicked the back of Xytan's knee, to which he lifted him above his head and slammed the Elite onto the dirt. Xytan widened his eyes as Naruto went in for a punch that nearly pancaked his head but he dodged quickly enough to kick the Spartan off of him.

Naruto stood quicker than Xytan could as he launched a flying knee to the side of Xytan's head. Xytan rolled to gain momentum away from the Spartan as he finally stood up to face the Devil.

Naruto went in for an uppercut that Xytan grabbed, flinging Naruto over his shoulder and onto the ground. Xytan went to stomp on Naruto's head only for Naruto to grab his foot and twist it into a submissive hold. Xytan growled as he used his other foot to kick Naruto off him, sending him a foot away from where he was.

Xytan stood up quickly to knee Naruto into his abdomen and Naruto coughed right before rolling out of the way of Xytan's stomps. Once Naruto saw an opening to grab Xytan's foot he halted it and tripped the Sangheili. Xytan returned the favor as he took Naruto to the ground with him. They both clambered up to their feet to punch each other only for their fists to catch the other. Xytan tried to headbutt the Spartan but was met with Naruto kicking him in the torso, Xytan growled at the blow before pulling Naruto's arm and shoulder basing him. Naruto stumbled back from the blow to witness Xytan close in on him, however that was a mistake.

Naruto successfully dodged Xytan as he jabbed into his abdomen once more, and after that he landed an efficient uppercut to Xytan's mandible which led to a devastating roundhouse kick that sent Xytan flying away from him. This sent the Zealots into an uproar from the side.

Meanwhile two Zealots conversed about the Imperial Admiral's situation and how it seemed like he was losing.

"We have to stop this. Even if it forsakes our honor, we have to save Xytan's life!" The other Sangheili agreed albeit with more nervousness than his comrade.

"But how can we? Our weapons don't work! It may be the Devil that's been jamming them ever since he got here. We don't have anything left!" A third Sangheili overheard their conversation as he intruded upon them.

"There is one thing." The declaration sent the two to glance at a superior, a Field Marshall. The two Zealots gulped as the Field Marshall stalked away.

"Do you think he means..?" The nervous Zealot gasped as the other one widened his eyes.

"There is no way, that weapon is an ancient holy artifact. A Field Marshall would not.." The Zealot trailed off from his words only to widen his eyes as well.

Shit was going to get even more serious.

"Naruto, you know you saw a hostile on the motion sensor move away from our position. Don't you think you should address this?" Sakura asked as she saw her Spartan dodge another blow only for Naruto to return his own punch to Xytan who blocked it.

"Maybe he didn't want to see his beloved Imperial Admiral take the first loss of his career. I don't blame him!" Naruto said as he grabbed Xytan's arm, pulled it toward him, and dealt a destructive blow to Xytan's face. Xytan landed onto the ground, dizzy from the impact as Naruto leapt on top of him into a full mount. Naruto straddled the Imperial Admiral while he was still in his daze as he dealt another punch to the Sangheili.

Xytan felt the blow cause an even stronger sensation of befuddlement while he tried weakly to defend himself. However Naruto saw all of the weak points he needed to as he elbowed Xytan, and then he jabbed him, and jabbed him, and kept on jabbing him. The Zealots and other high class Elites were silent as they stood in shock from seeing such a display. Thel clenched his fist in anger and was about to intervene despite his honorary reputation. However he stopped as soon as he saw a Field Marshall charge a very sacred artifact. It was a large weapon with an orange glow due to the Forerunner glyphs running through its charges.

The charge was heard by everyone in the vicinity as all eyes turned toward the Field Marshall.

Xytan and Naruto glanced at each other right before they looked to the Field Marshall who growled.

Xytan was about to yell stop to his compatriot but before he could, the Field Marshall had already fired the weapon sending the Devil into an orange hole that manifested from the weapon. However it seemed that Xytan too started to get sucked into the orange hole like a vacuum, this cause every Sangheili to dive toward him to try and pull him away. Albeit the attempt was too late as Xytan too was sent into the orange hole right after the Devil.

The hole then closed as soon as one of them came close to it, much to the dismay of everyone there.

The silence that ensued was forged by a thousand suns as every single Sangheili swiveled to behold the offender of the legendary battle that was developing. However Thel 'Vadamee was the first to come out of his reverie to ask the question that plagued every person's mind.

"What did you do?"

Since the incident the two legendary warriors from both sides of the Human-Covenant War had not been sighted for a long time to come.

Some say, they may never return. However, will that be true? Or will it just be another myth to tell years from now?

They didn't know, and some of them may not live to see that day.


End file.
